Fallen Love
by Sezumie -Chika- Zara
Summary: Ikuto ends up hurt and deprived of his angel status in an alleyway. A 13 year old Amu comes along and takes him home. What'll happen to this stupendous couple as Ikuto is being continually hunted by his own kind as well as demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Chika: Ikuto's back in the anime ya hear!?**

**Ikuto: What happened to _Torture_?**

**Chika: Dunno, couldn't think of anything.....**

**Amu: Well she got a bit far didn't she?**

**Chika: I don't own this show!!!**

* * *

Amu's POV

* * *

I was walking home after a meeting with the guardians.

"Man what a day!" I said to no one in particular. The sky was turning purple and the sunset could be seen in the distance. I sighed, it's days like this that all you want to do is sit down and relax.

I walked by an alleyway just to hear someone cry out in pain, wondering who it could be I ran over.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

* * *

I was flying, to where was what I didn't know. But all I knew was that I had to get away from them, away from it all. I was an angel for Pete's sake! I'm not about to give it up and go back to the

living hell of Earth! I soared over clouds and under some the try to lose my hunters, but then I realized too late that they were leading me into a trap.

_Crap_, I thought as I was cornered in an alleyway I got into a fighting stance as they advanced on me, there were only 3 of them but still, 2 of the 3 had special weapons equipped on them.

I backed up as far as I could, with those things I'm pretty much a defenseless toy at they're disposal.

One of them kneed me in the stomach so fast that I coughed out blood. They laughed darkly at me as I struggled to catch my breath. I gave a menacing glare at them all before I was shot in the gut

by one of the other men with his so called, "angel-weapon."

"Man, what a weakling this guy is!" One of them said.

Another spat in my face,"Yeah, nothing but scum, this one, no wonder!" He flipped me onto my back and forced medicine down my throat.

I coughed and tried to spit it out, but it was already in my system. My throat burned and my wings started to wilt and turn from pure white to a sickly gray. Everything was fuzzy and the world

started to spin. There was an unending pain in my chest as I clenched my fists. The men were gone and there I was, a wreck, a stupid excuse for an angel. I leaned on the wall to tend to my

wounds, the one in my gut started to hurt bad. When my fingertips brushed by the wound I winced and yelled out in pain. I heard someone coming so I retracted my wings, which were now red with

blood and extremely sore, and looked up to lock eyes with a girl with bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes that shined very brightly. But her eyes showed only sadness, pity, and horror. My stare

turned into a glare,"What do you want?!" I asked in a cold impolite voice.

She winced, and I started to feel slightly guilty, but I pushed that thought away.

"W-what happened to y-you??" She asked, a hint a fear in her voice.

I shrugged, which made me wince again,"I got in a fight, nothing speci- Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I was shocked, she draped one of my arm around her and picked me up.

She blushed slightly and turned away,"S-shut up! You're gonna come with me whether you like it or not!" She stated as she half dragged, half carried me to her house.

Once we got to the house she opened the door and brought me to her room and laid me on her bed. Her room was so girly! I'm not even kidding! The color pink was EVERYWHERE!!!

She sighed and I looked at her,"I'll make you some soup and get you some medicine okay?" She asked, after bandaging up my wounds.

"Yeah," I replied absently as she turned around and left.

I stared out her balcony window, the moon was out and full. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I laid down and dozed off.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks, I might not continue....but since Ikuto's back in the anime I might add a few more chappies here and there!~ :3**

**Bye-all!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Milk! xD**

* * *

Amu's POV

* * *

I got the can opener and opened the can of soup, I was never good at cooking much, well I can make canned foods and stuff like that but nothing more.

I sighed, I couldn't get a break could I? The soup was bubbling up and almost halfway done, then the phone rang, I looked at the caller ID, Tadase! I wonder

what he wants...?

I answered the phone,"Amu speaking,"

"Hello? Hinamori-san?" Aww....guess he's not used to calling me "Amu-chan" yet.

"Yes? Tadase-kun? What do you need?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Err...well...Would you like to got on a date with me?!" He exclaimed, nervously.

I was completely shocked, I couldn't say a word. I snapped back into reality after he spoke again,"Hello? Are you there?" He asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I would love to go with you!" I finally replied, smiling to myself.

"Great, meet me t the amusement park at noon next Monday okay?" He asked.

"Okay!" We hung up.

A wave of relief washed through me, I was finally going on a date with Tadase! I got the soup and the milk ready and walked upstairs with the tray.

The boy was sleeping soundly on my bed, I sighed, what's with boys these days and fighting? I put the tray on the nightstand next to him and started poking his

cheek. He groaned in his sleep and turned around. I giggled, he looked so cute like that! I shook him,"Oi, wake up I have your food here!"

At the sound of food he shot up from the bed, but he went up too fast and we hit our heads together.

I fell to the ground,"Ow!"

He fell off the bed at the same time,"Ow!" He yelled.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

* * *

Oww...Damn that hurt, why did I do that exactly?

I looked at her,"Sorry, I was really hungry and...." I trailed off as her glare softened.

"I see...." She said sadly, while I crawled back on the bed she took the tray and set it on my lap,"Here eat up!" She exclaimed happily.

I was slightly shocked, not only did the food look and smell extremely delicious, but it was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me, and trust me, I know nice. _I'm_ a freaking _angel, _who is

starting to lose his _mind_ over _food_!

I tried to pick up the spoon and ended up wincing at the cut on my arm.

The girl gasped,"I'm sorry! Here, let me help you okay?" She picked up the spoon, put some soup on it, blew softly to cool it down, and held the spoon in front of my mouth.

I, on the other hand, was completely in shock as she did this,"Thank you.....?" I forgot I never asked her for her name.

She laughed, "Amu, my name is Hinamori Amu, what's yours?" She asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I replied, and started to eat the soup she fed me.

It was nice, we were just talking about random things, what we liked, I teased her when I had the chance. She would blush ten thousand shades of red and yell at me and I would laugh.

After a week I started getting better and soon enough I had to leave.

I stood in front of the door where I used to come through every day to see Amu, and talk endlessly. I had money and a suitcase full of my things as I faced Amu.

She smiled sadly,"Ikuto....."

"I'm moving into an appartment a few blocks away, you don't need to worry about me." I said.

"But I'll miss seeing you everyday....."

"So will I," I couldn't keep coming, I'm breaking the rules by just standing here, I had to leave her altogether eventually. I lean down towards her but stopped once I saw her eyes open wide in fear.

"I-Ikuto.....What are t-those?!" She said, trembling and pointing behind me.

I turned my head around,"Oh no...." Somehow my wings sprung out, they were red and as bloody as ever, I turned to look at Amu to find that she was backed up against the wall, shaking.

I took a step towards her, only to have her jump,"Amu...."

She closed her eyes,"I don't want to die...." She whispered. That's when I realized, with my wings out, I pretty much looked like the angel of death.

I had an uneasy feeling in my chest, she didn't want me around anymore? What about those fun times we shared?

There was a knock on the door and Amu pushed me aside as she answered the door,"Tadase-kun!" She exclaimed.

A blonde haired boy was smiling back at her,"Are you ready for our date?"

"Of course I am!" I felt my heart sink to the floor, She looks so happy.....

As they closed the door behind them, I fell to my knees,"Why....?" I whispered.

She was the only one who would accept me, but now she left me feeling rejected, and alone.

And worst of all.....It feels like my heart was abused heartlessly.

* * *

**Thats it.....im adding more but i updated the day after I made the story! i need a break now...... so bya~**

**Also, leave some ideas on what's going to happen next!~**

**Ninufa: R&R and I is gonna give you pjs!**

**(read barajou no kiss if you don't know ninufa!)**


End file.
